


G for gardening

by Cool_Cat686



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gardens & Gardening, M/M, One Shot, Sleeptalking, Smut, Uniform Kink, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_Cat686/pseuds/Cool_Cat686
Summary: When he looked down he saw a skirt on him, which fitted him perfectly to his confusion. Even though it was kinda short, it matched with his dress shirt. 'What is this? A uniform? And what are those thigh highs?'
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	G for gardening

**Author's Note:**

> So I was staying up late last night watching queen memes and crack videos (as one does) and I had this weird ass dream about Brian gardening and Roger in school girl uniform xD things turned kinda wild and I woke up... thinking wtf was that?!

Warmth. That was the first thing Roger noticed when he opened his eyes. The sun almost blinding him. He looked around and noticed, that he was laying in the grass. So he WAS outside.  
'When did I even leave the house?' he wondered. He looked around the flower field to see if he remembered his location, but when he blinked again he was already standing. 

When he looked down he saw a skirt on him, which fitted him perfectly to his confusion. Even though it was kinda short, it matched with his dress shirt. 'What is this? A uniform? And what are those thigh highs?'

He took a few steps forward until he saw a small pond. He looked at his reflection in the water and saw a baby pink ribbon around his neck. 'So I AM wearing a uniform... but why? I look like some kind of school girl...' 

His longish blonde hair was wavy and he had two small ties in it.  
'What the actual fuck is going on?' The drummer decided to look around a bit, to see if he would recognise this place somehow.  
He stopped when he heard soft humming from the bushes to his right. A sudden curiosity washed over him and he carefully entered the big bushes to discover a man planting flowers there.

It didn't make any sense whatsoever and to add on to his confusion it was Brian. 

,,B-Brian? What..."

The tall brunette turned to look at him, a gentle smile on his lips.  
,,Hello dear, isn't it a lovely sunny day?"

Roger blinked a couple of times, trying to think about all the questions he wanted to ask, but apparently the only thing that came to his mind was: ,,What are you doing there?" He pointed at the flowers. 

,,I'm giving these guys a new home. To help them grow even more beautiful. Do you want to help me love?" 

The blonde blushed at the way his friend was talking to him, but he moved closer to the older man to get a better look at the flowers. They were pretty and they seemed to glow In the sun.

When Roger closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again, he was holding a shovel and poked the dirt with it.  
'Wait what exactly am I supposed to do' he wondered. That question was quickly answered when a large hand wrapped around his. ,,Haha no silly... you have to do it like that", Brian explained and then there was another time skip. The older man was sitting on a stool, giving him a warm and mysterious smile.

Roger suddenly felt hot all over when he realised he was sitting in Brian's lap. He couldn't help staring into the other's warm hazel eyes, his own baby blues wide in confusion.  
,,So what is a pretty little thing like you doing here all alone hmm?" The blonde choked at that. Didn't he recognise the drummer? ,,Tell me darling... are you lost or something?"

,,I...I don't know..." Roger answered in a small voice, avoiding the other's gaze. He felt so tiny, sitting in the taller man's lap. Why was he so shy all of a sudden? All of this didn't make any sense.

,,Hmm you don't know?" Brian chuckled softly and gently played with a few strands of Roger's hair. His other large hand was holding the drummer on the small of his back. Occasionally rubbing slow circles into the flesh there. Even though Brian was being a little bit creepy with his peaceful voice, like nothing was wrong at all, Roger couldn't fight the feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

The older man gently rocked him back and forth in his lap, like he was trying to comfort him and the blonde just wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He hid his face in the crook of Brian's neck and listened to the birds and the soft humming from the other man for a moment. He was holding him close to his chest. 

Brian's hands were getting kinda to friendly for Roger's liking.  
His warm hands roamed over the drummer's back, butt and thighs, resting there. His thumbs rubbing slow circles on the inside of the blonde man's thighs now, making him squirm in the lap of his taller friend. When did he even move his hands under Roger's skirt? And why was he so turned on by all of this?

,,Oh sweety your heart is beating out of your chest right now..."  
The brunette breathed hotly into Roger's ear. False innocence in his voice. He was right. Roger's heart was beating hard against his ribcage. He could hear his heartbeat in his own ears and he was sure, that his face was red as a cherry. His hands felt damp when he grabbed at Brian's shoulders, softly whining into the others neck. 

,,Aww you're all excited, aren't you love?" Brian teased with a low chuckle. ,,That's alright darling. You got me excited too you see?" 

To proof his point he pushed his crotch into Roger's butt and only now the blonde realised that the guitarist was hard. The erection was pulsing against his butt crack. The drummer gasped softly, which sounded like a moan. It wasn't his intention to sound so desperate, but his own hard on was pressed flush between his and Brian's stomach wasn't helping.

,,Oh my, what a naughty angel you are. Making such sinful sounds... you have no idea what you do to me", the older man groaned. 

,,Brian please..." Roger wasn't even sure what he was asking for. His head spinning with arousel. The brunette started kneading his butt cheeks and rocked his hips up to grind his erection into him. Roger threw his head back. Soft moans escaping his mouth. ,,Hmm fuck!" The blonde cursed when he felt another wave of pleasure run through his body. 

,,You are so pretty darling, so good for me", Brian praised.  
When he opened his eyes again he felt a sudden stretch in his abdomen and realised that the taller one was inside of him.  
Pleasure flooded through his body at the feeling of Brian hitting his prostate. Every inch of his body felt like it was on fire and he couldn't hold back his moans anymore. Helplessly pawing at Brian's shoulders, throwing his head back, he came hard with a loud cry. 

The taller man didn't stop however. Still rocking into the younger man with a fast rhythm. Roger didn't even have time to process that his second orgasm was creeping it's way up, when he moaned Brian's name in a high pitched voice, cumming a second time. 

Roger opened his eyes in shock. A moan escaped his lips and his body was shaking in the afterglow of his orgasm. 'What the fuck was... okay if was a dream but... why...' his head couldn't give him the answer he wanted. He rubbed his eyes with a groan, embarrassment washing over him, as he thought about the dream and the fact that he came in his pants while sleeping. 

To his horror he only then realized that he was sharing his bed with Brian tonight. He was at a fucking sleepover. His face turned bright red when he saw the taller man lying next to him in the dark. He was breathing heavily and had one hand in front of his mouth. A bright blush on his cheeks as well.

,,D-did you hear?..." Roger tried, his own voice still kinda shaky.

The guitarist only nodded slowly, still avoiding to look at Roger.  
The blonde bit his lips and breathed a soft sorry. 

,,I-it's alright... I-i can pretend that this never happened. I won't tell anyone Rog. I promise."

Roger took a deep breath. Thankful for his friend, for not making things more awkward than already, but his mind stopped when he looked down and saw that Brian was hard. 

He turned to his side to face the wall. 'Why is Brian turned on by this?' he wondered. The blonde pretended to be asleep after a while, that way he wouldn't have to speak to Brian about this now. When he was actually about to fall asleep he heard soft moans beside him. 'Oh god... no way he is touching himself right now' 

He listened carefully. To the heavy desperate breathing, the quiet moans, the wet sounds. Roger tried to lie to himself, that the thought of his friend being so desperately horny because of him, moaning his name in his sleep, was not turning him on. But it did. More that necessary.


End file.
